


Picture Perfect

by Alletsiva (Avistella)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Alletsiva
Summary: Zen offers you his body to use for reference for your more explicit drawings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A smut continuation of my fluff fic, [Pose for Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238676) but can be read separately.  
>  **Edit:** No, this fic was not inspired by anything else, so please don't ask or comment on it, and if you have any decency, you will hopefully refrain from making comparisons between the respective similar fics out of respect for the authors who happened to write them around the same time by pure coincidence, please and thanks.

You drop the pen you were holding onto the floor and internally scream at Zen's question of asking whether or not you wanted to use his own cock for visual references for your explicit drawings. You turn around in your seat to face the actor to ask him if he was serious, and your breath hitches in your throat when you see the intense look he was giving you. Zen leans himself down to your level and cups your chin before placing a firm kiss on your lips.

"So, did you ask that because you wanted sex?" you ask after finally parting.

Zen laughs softly in response, resting his forehead against yours. "Maybe, but I really don't mind if you do want to take pictures to use. What do you say?"

"Sure," you shrug your shoulders, seemingly coming of as nonchalant, but it was really more of an action to settle some of your nerves. You clear your throat and stand up from your seat with slightly shaky legs. This whole situation was kind of new and exciting, and you press your lips together in a firm line in an attempt to control yourself. Your laptop and drawing tablet were abandoned as you pick up the camera and grab hold of Zen's hand, leading him back to the couch where he would be posing and modeling for you.

Your eyes glance over towards the windows, and you make sure that the curtains obscured everything that will be happening inside. As troubling as it might be to not be able to get some nice natural lighting into the pictures, you didn't want any outsiders to accidentally peer inside and see what was going on. It wasn't exactly embarrassment, but rather, you wanted to keep the sight of Zen and his most intimate moments solely for yourself.

"Sit," you firmly order the actor, and he does so without a moment's hesitation. A slight shiver of delight ran down your spine at his absolute obedience, and with the way Zen licks his lips, you know that he's just as excited as you. You remain standing, gazing down at him intensely, and you swallow thickly. "No, wait. Sorry, take off your jeans and underwear first."

Zen nods silently as his fingers work through the button and zipper of his jeans tight jeans. He lifts his hips enough to slide them off before slowly slipping his underwear down as well and then kicking them away. You raise a curious eyebrow at how he's already semi-hard despite not having gotten to the good part yet, and when your eyes flicker over to his own, he shrugs and only offers you a bashful smile in response to your almost accusing gaze.

"Babe..." Zen stretches his hands out towards you, fingers moving in a grabbing motion, prompting you to lean down closer towards him. As soon as you're close enough, the actor cups your cheeks and brings your face closer to his. Perhaps feeling a bit disappointed, he doesn't kiss you right away. Instead, Zen sticks his tongue out and teasingly runs it across your lips, tasting you.

You sigh deeply, momentarily placing the camera down as you part your lips and give the young man an open mouthed kiss. Zen's eyes flutter close, his tongue eagerly thrusting in and out of your mouth in lewd motions, the wet muscle grazing against the walls of your cavern. You reluctantly pull away, not wanting to get too lost into the sensation, and Zen whines in protest, leaning forward to connect his lips with yours once more, but you firmly push him back on his shoulders. The actor puffs his cheeks into a childish pout, prompting you to laugh in amusement.

While still keeping your eyes locked with Zen's, your finger playfully taps on his cock repeatedly, reminding the young man what you were supposed to be doing and focus on in the first place. The feeling makes him gasp in delighted surprise, exhaling a shaky breath afterwards. He presses his lips together and gives a nod of understanding. You smile softly at him, your hand reaching out to momentarily caress his cheek. He leans his head further into the warmth, mirroring your expression, lips curved into a natural smile. When you go to retract your hand, the actor makes sure to kiss your fingers before you did so.

You impatiently go down on your knees, picking up the camera that you had previously set down, and make yourself comfortable between the actor's legs. You take one quick picture of his sex just to get a reference at different levels of hardness, and you could have sworn that his cock twitched at the attention. A delighted giggle escapes your lips. "Spread your legs a bit more for me," you tell him, finding that it was a bit difficult to maneuver both you and the camera around with the limited space.

This time, Zen refuses, almost like a challenge, so you flick the steadily hardening member with your fingers in response. Zen gasps once more and instantaneously widens his legs apart just as you asked. "Good boy," you praise him, and the actor takes a sharp inhale of breath through his teeth. You turn your head and place a quick kiss on the young man's toned thigh before resting your head on it.

Your eyes flicker over to Zen's face through your lashes, and the two of you exchange loving smiles. Zen allows his hand to comb through your hair, gentle and slow. You bring your attention back to the actor's cock and lightly trail the length of its underside with your pointer finger. Your touches are feather-like as you continue to carefully tease him to full hardness. You breathe out a sigh of admiration.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" you ask, not once taking your gaze off the gorgeous and perfect-looking flesh.

You hear Zen chuckle from above you as he chirps happily, "All the time."

You hum in response, sounding almost distracted, and you continue, "Including your absolutely _lovely_ cock?"

Zen lets out a blissful sigh as he closes his eyes, relishing in the feeling of your fingers tracing his length. In truth, he wants more, but this is good too. The young man trusts you to make him feel really good in the end. "Yes," he finally answers your question, swallowing thickly.

"Good. Because, you know...it really is amazing. _You_ are amazing. The way you just fill me up so easily..." you pause and take a deep breath, moving your fingers to trace the shape of his head. Zen is almost fully erect by now, and you smile in satisfaction. "Reaching all those _really_ good places that just make me want to _scream_ —"

Zen's lips part to let out a loud moan when you finally fully wrap your hand around his girth at the last word of your praise, squeezing him. It catches him completely off guard, and he bucks his hips in response as the hand that was stroking your hair instinctively grabs a fistful and pulls. You hiss in both pleasure and pain, and Zen immediately lets go.

"Shit, I'm sorry," he apologizes with concern and regret lacing his voice, gingerly rubbing the back of your head to massage where he pulled.

You shake your head, your heart swelling at his consideration. "It's okay."

Zen doesn't seem convinced though as he continues to tenderly massage your head while you hold up your camera again to take a picture of the actor's cock which grew into full hardness by now. You tilt your head back to look up towards the male, and his hands pause in their motions, shivers running down his spine from the look you gave him.

"Touch yourself for me," you quietly order him, your voice barely above that of a small whisper. "Show me what I can do to make things so much more pleasurable for you next time."

Zen bites his lip at the thought of a promise for next time. "It's always amazing, no matter how you do it," he grins at you, and you momentarily bury your face in his thigh to hide the pleased joy in your expression. "Babe, look at me."

And so you do. Even though Zen praised you for whenever you worked on him, he was more than happy to put on a show for you, his hand sliding over to his cock which was eagerly throbbing in anticipation. Zen's eyes flutter close, breathing deeply when he wraps his fingers around the heated flesh. He hears the sound of the camera clicking, and when he opens his eyes again, the actor offers you a look as though asking ' _really?_ ', and you only gesture for him to continue, completely captivated.

Zen could only shake his head, slightly exasperated, but continues nevertheless. He drags his hand upwards to the head, but finding it to be a bit uncomfortable, the actor lets go for a moment and feverishly runs his tongue across his palm, making it wet for an easier glide. Zen flashes a smirk in your direction when he sees that he has your full undivided attention now. His hand goes back to his length, fingers firmly gripped around himself as he pumped.

The actor chooses a steady rhythm, moaning in tandem with his strokes. A harsh upwards motion to the head, giving it a small flick with his thumb. A smoother downwards motion, grip steadily increasing as it approaches the base. Zen repeated these actions, heavy and deep moans and pants spilling out of his open lips as he keeps his eyes locked on your face as you eagerly watch him, drinking in the delicious sight.

Zen always did love the attention, but the way your eyes were so intensely focused on his throbbing cock makes him feel _so_ much hotter and more aroused than usual, and he slowly starts to thrust his hips to meet with his pumps. The actor pauses at the head, pressing his thumb on the slit as he exhales shakily. He's started to leak, he realizes, but he isn't ashamed and instead proudly displays himself to you.

Zen inhales sharply this time, mind slowly starting to grow hazy as the pleasure within him grows. He's started to lose his rhythm, his pumps much more frantic and without thought as his hips buck desperately for more friction. More and more, _more and more_. Zen's eyes shoot open, unable to even remember when exactly he shut them, and looks over at you when he feels your delicate hands fondle his balls, wanting to get in on the action too.

Sensing his gaze on you, you smile coyly at the young man as you appreciate his half-lidded eyes, nothing but pure bliss behind them. His face was perfectly flushed, small beads of sweat trailing down his smooth skin. Zen's lips open and close, gasping and grunting as he starts to lose himself even further in the sensation.

"Babe—" Zen struggles to speak, his voice strained. "I'm gonna cu—"

"Not yet," you practically growl as your hand flies to grip him tightly at the base, preventing him from finding release just yet. Zen whines, looking at you with pleading eyes. "I need to take pictures for references." While Zen could easily overpower you to bring himself over the edge, he instead chooses to do as you say. Your grip is unrelenting as you ask, "Can I trust you to wait?"

Zen nods eagerly. The faster you can take the pictures, then the faster he can find release. "Yes... Yes, I'll be good, so please just hurry up..."

The corners of your lips curve into a smile as you let go of his cock, trying to steady your hands to take the pictures. You decide to tease Zen, moving tortuously slow and taking several shots from various angles. After what could only be felt as an eternity for Zen, the actor spoke, voice dripping with desperation. "Babe, please... I want to cum. I really, _really_ want to cum, _please_..."

You look down at him, placing a thoughtful finger to your chin, and he whines. "Okay, since you did such a good job—"

You don't even get to finish giving Zen permission before the actor grabs your wrist and forces you to wrap your hand around his heat, his own hand atop yours. "Help me with it," he groans as he guides your hands to pump him, your hand trapped between both his cock and hand. Zen's grip is firm and doesn't give you a moment to yourself, so you instead admire how Zen's length feels in your hand. It's hot and heavy, and you could feel each pulse and twitch with each motion.

The pacing quickly increases in speed, and Zen furiously thrusts his hips. His moans grow in volume, unrestrained, and with one final harsh squeeze, Zen throws his head back, lifting himself off the couch and actually sliding off a bit as he screams your name in delirious pleasure. Zen's hand lets go as he brings his arms up to rest over his face, but you continue to stroke him, hoping to drag out his orgasm for as long as you can, broken and stuttering thrusts meeting your hands. Zen spills all over your fingers, and he's practically glowing by the end of it.

You quickly lick off the white substance before you dive for your camera, taking multiple shots of the completely spent actor. His chest rises and falls with deep breaths as Zen slowly comes down from his high. He's barely able to open his eyes, his eyelashes, slightly wet with what you could only assume to be tears, brushing against his flushed skin. Further down his body, he's painted beautifully with his own essence.

You take one final picture before setting the camera down safe somewhere, and you move to help clean up Zen, but he instead moans softly, trying to catch your attention. You make a questioning sound, and he gestures for you to come closer. The actor shifts himself around so that he's now lying comfortably sideways on the couch, his head propped up against the armrest.

"You too..." Zen finally manages to speak. "Allow me to make you feel good too."

The young man darts his tongue out of his mouth and runs it across his lips, hoping you get the message. When he sees your eyes widen in realization, he knows that he was successful. You quickly strip yourself of your pants and underwear, kicking them off to wherever in the room before you get on top of Zen and position yourself close to his face.

Zen hums in delight when he's greeted with your glistening cunt. Now that he's mostly recovered and able to find his energy again, his hands go to firmly grab your ass. The actor gives them a squeeze and pulls you and your sex closer towards his face before he drives his tongue into your folds. You gasp at the sudden intrusion, but pleasure quickly washes over you.

Zen thrusts his wet muscle in and out of you, coaxing sweet moans out of your mouth as his nose occasionally goes to rub against your clit. You start grinding against him, practically fucking the actor's face by now, but he doesn't seem to care. In all honesty, he seems to be enjoying himself just as much as you. Your hands go to tightly grip and claw at the armrest for purchase as you bend forward, the all too familiar coil in your stomach tightening at an incredibly fast pace.

"Oh... oh god, Hyun... Oh— _oh, fuck_!" Your mind is in a pleasured haze, unable to think, but it's the sharp sting of Zen's hand making contact with your ass that brings you back to reality, and you unravel yourself on top of him. You moan so loudly, you're pretty sure you can hear it echo around the room. To make up for the wonderful job you did for him, Zen continues to thrust his tongue inside you, unrelenting, wanting you to ride out your orgasm for as long as you can.

By the time you start to come down from your high, Zen smiles against your still pulsating cunt as he laps up your juices as you continue to shudder and twitch from the aftermath. Once you're all more or less properly cleaned up, the actor lightly taps at your thighs, and so you slowly position yourself to lie on top of the actor instead, your face buried in the crook of his neck. You feel him threading his fingers through your hair, his nails lightly scraping against your scalp, and you close your eyes at the pleasant feeling.

"I can't wait to see how the pictures turned out," Zen comments, and you snort.

"I am too," you agree, "but I highly doubt they can compare to the real thing in person."

**Author's Note:**

> Pfffft, I don't even know guys-- I just need more Zen smut in my life, okay?  
> Feel free to drop by my [Tumblr](http://avistella.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
